A passagem
by Jeh Himura
Summary: Existe um lugar para aqueles que lutaram. Um lugar para aqueles que deram sua vida em nome de algo maior. A guerra mata, mas promete uma vida melhor. Kagome não se importava com isso, mas essa era sua missão. Ela precisava guiá-los.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Nos meus sonhos, eu sempre pude voar.

Eu não saberia dizer quando isso começou, talvez nunca tenha tido um começo de verdade, isso apenas esteve comigo desde o dia que eu nasci. Talvez isso sempre tenha feito parte de mim, eu só não fui capaz de notar antes.

Eram sonhos, apenas isso. Mas neles eu era tão estranhamente livre, tão livre que sempre que meus olhos se abriam para a realidade ao meu redor era como se meu mundo ruísse, como se as paredes do meu quarto me sufocassem e me prendessem a uma vida que não era minha. E então eu colocava meus pés no chão e eu me sentia segura, me sentia amparada como meus sonhos jamais conseguiam me amparar. Meu desespero com o que existia para mim longe da minha cama sempre durava pouco, apenas aqueles momentos em que o sono ainda não se dissipou e sua consciência não tomou conta de seus sentidos.

Queria poder dizer que não estava satisfeita com minha rotina mundana que não tinha nada além de ir para a escola e cuidar da casa enquanto minha mãe estava fora. Limpar a caixa do gato também não era minha tarefa favorita, mas não era ruim. Minha vida nunca foi ruim. Há quem diga que você só valoriza de verdade o que é importante quando o perde e eu sinceramente gostaria de ter sido tão sábia quanto essas pessoas. Mas quem é sábio com dezessete anos?

Eu seria feliz indo para a escola todos os dias, eu seria feliz esquentando comida congelada no forno para o resto da minha vida, eu seria feliz limpando todas as caixas de areia, de todos os gatos da vizinhança. Eu era feliz e continuaria sendo, eu levaria minha vidinha como ela sempre tinha sido e jamais compreenderia como ela era magnífica e simples, mas esse é só um sonho bobo de alguém que perdeu tudo.

Mesmo que eu não fosse o que sou agora, a minha vida nunca mais seria do jeito que um dia já foi. Depois daquele dia, a vida de ninguém foi a mesma. E como seria? É apenas para isso que uma guerra serve, não há vencedores, todos perdem. Sempre. Talvez eu não tenha perdido tanto quanto os outros, há quem diga que eu consegui me livrar do peso de viver uma vida que não era minha e finalmente encontrar meu verdadeiro destino, mas eu nunca pedi por isso. Eu nunca pedi para acordar da minha realidade.

Naquela fatídica tarde, eu estava voando, uma tempestade se aproximava com tanta rapidez que eu sentia meus ossos tremendo com antecipação, morrendo de medo de serem sugados para o centro daquela gigantesca nuvem negra. Atrás de mim uma infinidade de homens me encarava e ao contrário do que eu acreditava, eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo ali, seus olhos curiosos, quase perdidos, buscavam os meus desesperadamente, como se eu fosse alguma resposta para seus problemas. Tentava falar, mas minha voz não saía e a tempestade se tornava cada vez mais real, eu queria falar para eles fugirem dali, para se esconderem, mas eu nunca tive a oportunidade.

Um trovão ecoou tão alto que tive que cobrir meus ouvidos com a mão, a eletricidade parecia correr dentro de mim e eu senti como se todo o meu corpo estivesse explodindo em milhões de pedaços. Não existia mais vento no meu rosto, não existia mais céu me amparando, eu estava caindo de encontro ao vazio e não conseguia nem mesmo avisar para aqueles pobres homens correrem. Quando o vazio se transformou em um chão duro e gelado, eu abri meus olhos.

E não havia nada lá para eu ver. A guerra tinha levado minha vida embora.

- Você deve guiá-los, Higurashi. – disse a voz.

Eu obedeci. E desde então, essa é a minha vida. Agora, sou parte da guerra e ela... Bom, ela faz parte de mim.

* * *

Sim, ele prólogo já esteve aqui antes. Sim, eu apaguei o arquivo antigo e coloquei esse novo. Sim, eu sei que ninguém mais usa o fanfiction, mas estou enfrentando uma crise criativa e estou rescrevendo essa fic pra ver se a escritora dentro de mim revive. Se você passou por aqui, leu e gostou, saiba que eu te amo. Se não leu ou não gostou, eu também te amo. Beijos.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

- As notícias estão cada vez piores.

Foi a voz preocupada de sua mãe que fez Kagome desviar os olhos castanhos da tigela de cereal que vinha tentando terminar há quase dez minutos. A televisão continuava falando sem parar e mostrava o que deveria ser a nova reunião da ONU ou qualquer outro acontecimento pacifista que tinha se tornado tão comum nos últimos tempos.

- Meu professor de geografia disse que ninguém deveria se meter no meio dessa briga, - disse Kagome suspirando. – que fazer isso só vai tornar o problema maior.

- Seu professor está com medo.

- Você também, mãe. Eu acho isso tudo uma grande perda de tempo, quer dizer, essa gente vive se atacando desde sempre. As pessoas vivem se atacando desde sempre, mas ninguém é louco o bastante para começar uma guerra, não quando ambos os lados têm bombas atômicas que podem acabar com o mundo inteiro em segundos. A senhora deveria se acalmar um pouco, dona Higurashi.

A senhora Higurashi revirou os olhos parecendo não acreditar nas palavras da própria filha. Kagome já tinha dezessete anos, não deveria mais ser tão alheia e despreocupada com os problemas do mundo. Conseguia compreender sua falta de interesse pela escola, sua preguiça com os afazeres domésticos e sua completa inatividade com qualquer outro ser humano, mas aquela apatia diante de algo tão sério a deixava imensamente preocupada.

Como sua filha não sentia a espinha gelar diante da possibilidade de uma guerra? A paz que tinham conseguido com tanto custo ainda era tão frágil, tão recente que era como se a menor brisa pudesse derrubá-la.

- Seja como for, - disse Kagome tirando-lhe dos seus pensamentos – eu preciso ir para a aula.

- Certo, tome cuidado. A comida está no freezer.

Kagome girou os olhos como se já soubesse daquilo e deixou a mesa da sala de jantar, passando por sua mãe e lhe dando um beijo rápido no rosto. Buyo, o gato, miou olhando fixamente para o pote vazio de comida e ela lançou um olhar para sua mãe, como quem pede para quebrar aquele galho apenas daquela vez.

- Só porque você está atrasada. – disse.

- Você é a melhor! – ela disse sorrindo. Abaixou-se rapidamente afagando as orelhas do gato e logo deixou a casa.

Kagome Higurashi definitivamente não aparentava a idade que tinha. Era tão alta, com braços e pernas tão longos que era como se pudesse tocar o céu sempre que se esticasse. Tinha olheiras profundas típicas daqueles que não conseguem dormir e seu olhar sempre parecia vago, como se procurasse por algo que ninguém mais pudesse ver. Seu cabelo enorme e moreno batia na cintura e ela sempre o prendia em uma trança prática que tinha sido carinhosamente apelidada como _chicote_ por seus amigos de classe. Estava sempre sonolenta e cansada, mas creditava isso aos seus distúrbios do sono que incluíam insônia, sonambulismo e pesadelos quase sempre que conseguia fechar seus olhos.

Mas apesar de todos os problemas, Kagome vivia uma vida normal, principalmente quando lhe permitiam uma noite de sono normal, como a que tinha tido na noite anterior. Sentia-se milagrosamente energética e até mesmo ansiosa para a aula dupla de História que teria logo no começo do dia. Cumprimentou seus amigos quando cruzou o portão principal da escola e recebeu um sorriso empolgado de uma das garotas que sentava-se ao seu lado.

- Parece que alguém dormiu bem hoje.

- É tão nítido assim? – respondeu animadamente.

- Você é a única que consegue estar tão empolgada mesmo com todas essas notícias horríveis na TV.

Ela apoiou o queixo na mão e suspirou.

- Eu acho que vocês todos estão exagerando, mesmo. Qualquer criança sabe que se qualquer um dos lados resolver começar uma guerra o mundo inteiro vai pelos ares e não vai sobrar nada. Quem ganhar vai ganhar um lugar inabitável, mas que grande porcaria de prêmio.

- Parece que nossa querida Kagome subestima a ambição humana.

As duas garotas deram um pulo assustado quando ouviram a voz do professor tão próxima. Ele abriu um sorriso tranqüilizador e colocou a mão no ombro de Kagome, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se logo ao lado delas.

- Parece que vocês não tiveram problemas com o acidente de carro aqui perto, pelo o que fiquei sabendo a avenida principal inteira foi fechada e os outros alunos não têm acesso à escola, o que significa que seremos só nós por enquanto. – ele disse.

- Acidente?

- É, eu não sei direito, mas parece que envolveu um caminhão com militares. – e ele suspirou. – Vamos precisar de algum tempo para descobrir o que aconteceu.

Kagome soltou um bocejo longo que encheu seus olhos de lágrimas e fez com que os dois lhe lançassem um olhar curioso.

- Pensei que tivesse dormido bem.

- É, eu também. – disse dando nos ombros. – Mas não é como se eu alguma vez pudesse dormir o bastante, seja como for, professor Myouga, nós também não podemos sair daqui, não é?

- Não. – ele disse solenemente. – As instruções que recebi é que vocês terão essa aula para estudo, mas se o sono falar mais alto eu prometo não reportar ninguém.

As duas trocaram um olhar e não foi preciso pensar demais para saber que Kagome escolheria dormir. A energia que há poucos segundos corria por seu corpo tinha evaporado tão rapidamente que ela sequer conseguiu acompanhar o resto da conversa, sua cabeça se tornou pesada demais para o seu pescoço e ela precisou deitar já com os olhos fechados, dormindo tão instantaneamente que por um momento Myouga chegou a acreditar que ela estava brincando.

Kagome só se lembrava de pensar o quanto odiava aqueles distúrbios do sono antes de abrir novamente seus olhos e ver-se voando livremente pelo céu ensolarado. Seu corpo não pesava mais do que uma pena e o vento que batia contra o seu rosto fazia seu cabelo balançar como um redemoinho. Ela olhou ao redor sabendo aonde estava, mas incapaz de nomear as casas e ruas que conhecia tão bem.

- Você vai ficar olhando por muito tempo?

Se ela tivesse como cair, Kagome certamente teria despencado de encontro ao chão tamanho o susto que levou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e até mesmo o vento parou fazendo com que tivesse a estranha sensação de que estava imobilizada.

- Você pode me ver? – ela disse em choque.

- Anda, Kikyou, eu não tenho tempo para isso.

- Quem é Kikyou? O que você está fazendo no meu sonho?

Os olhos dourados que a encaravam com o que só poderia ser chamado de ódio se estreitaram e o rosto se contorceu inteiro em uma espécie de careta de desgosto.

- Anda, - ele ordenou impaciente. – me leve embora!

- Vá sozinho! – disse Kagome. Quando uma veia saltou na testa do homem ela soube que precisava se afastar, mesmo que não tivesse idéia de como fazer isso. Jogou seu corpo para frente e começou a mexer os braços e pernas como se estivesse nadando, tinha certeza que parecia ridícula, mas algo no seu peito dizia que precisava fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

Ele ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, enfeitiçado pela cena daquela garota nadando desengonçadamente no nada, mas quando voltou a si fechou os olhos e bufou. Seus pés se moviam como se estivesse andando no chão e não demorou para alcançá-la.

- Como ousa virar as costas para o grande Sesshoumaru? – ele disse e agarrou seu braço, fazendo com que soltasse um grito alto e histérico.

- Kagome! Acorda!

- Um yokai! – ela gritou arregalando os olhos e empurrando Myouga que estava ao seu lado, segurando seu braço.

Os poucos alunos que estavam na sala viraram para encará-la, mas ao perceberem que se tratava de Kagome suspiraram e voltaram a atenção para seus cadernos. Acordar aos berros não era nenhuma novidade.

- Era um yokai, - ela sussurrou limpando o suor frio na sua nuca. - eu tenho certeza.

Myouga franziu o cenho e voltou a segurar seu braço.

- Você está bem, Higurashi?

Ela balançou lentamente a cabeça positivamente enquanto ainda limpava o suor da nuca e têmporas. Agradeceu quando o professor lhe estendeu uma garrafa e bebeu a água de uma só vez, tentando guardar detalhes do sonho que tivera. Kagome nunca se lembrava completamente dos seus sonhos, quando acordava sempre sabia que tinha voado livremente, mas era a primeira vez que se lembrava de uma pessoa. Não, ele não era uma _pessoa_, ele era um yokai! Tinha certeza disso.

- Professor Myouga, - ela perguntou ainda incerta. – você acha que existe mesmo a chance de uma guerra?

O velho homem arqueou a sobrancelha surpreso com aquela pergunta. Não precisava ser um gênio para saber que a garota tinha tido pesadelos com yokais e provavelmente era esse o motivo daquela curiosidade. Kagome era nova demais para ter vivido no mundo controlado por eles, mas já tinha idade o bastante para saber que não tinha sido nenhum conto de fadas.

- Como cidadão comum, eu digo que não, não existe essa chance. Como professor de história, eu digo que sim, a chance é enorme. – ele disse, honestamente.

- E por que você diz isso? – ela disse, mordendo o lábio.

- Kagome, nós conseguimos assinar um contrato de paz há apenas 50 anos. E foi um contrato escrito com sangue, nós humanos tivemos que lutar por séculos para nos livramos do controle dos yokais e ainda assim, tudo o que conseguimos foi uma trégua. Durante toda a nossa história foram eles que comandaram, eles nos governavam, nos escravizavam, nos amedrontaram, você nunca se perguntou porque nunca revidamos com a mesma moeda? Porque nunca os destruímos de uma vez?

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação.

- Porque não podemos. Porque eles são mais fortes do que nós e o mais próximo que chegamos da liberdade e da paz foi esse tratado. Nós conquistamos alguns direitos, mas vocês... Vocês nasceram livres, vocês não têm na memória o horror que sentíamos diariamente ao sairmos de manhã casa sem sabermos se voltaríamos a noite e é por isso que está começando novamente.

- Mas nós vivemos em uma comunidade pacífica. Nós não corremos riscos! – disse Kagome.

- Quantos yokais você viu nessa comunidade pacífica? Nós não estamos mais protegidos do que qualquer daquelas cidades lá fora que luta pelos humanos. - disse Myouga. – O que eu acho é que eles se cansaram de brincar com a gente.

- Que horror, - disse a garota sentada logo ao lado. – que assunto mais mórbido para conversar, professor Myouga, o senhor é muito pessimista. Os yokais não são mais animais indomáveis, eles assinaram aquele contrato onde éramos reconhecidos como ser vivos dignos de respeito, isso mostra o quanto eles evoluíram, você não acha, Kagome?

Se aquela pergunta tivesse sido feita há trinta minutos ela responderia com toda a convicção do mundo, mas agora... Ela sabia do que Myouga estava falando. Kagome não sabia como explicar, mas tinha certeza que aquilo em seus sonhos era um yokai, imaginou um mundo dominado por seres como aquele e sentiu um frio na espinha temendo a guerra pela primeira vez em toda a sua vida.

- Talvez, - disse Myouga. – mas se eu fosse vocês eu me prepararia para o pior. Se eu tivesse poder por tanto tempo e do nada precisasse me controlar certamente não teria muita piedade quando a primeira oportunidade de reaver tudo o que perdi aparecesse.

As duas trocaram um olhar apreensivo sem saber que aquela seria a última vez que se veriam.

* * *

Oi!


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando o diretor da escola entrou na sala com seus olhos esbugalhados e voz falsamente controlada não foi preciso nenhuma palavra para fazer com que todos se sentissem ansiosos. Ele olhou para cada um dos rostos que o encaravam atenciosamente e sorriu tentando parecer simpático.

- Hoje eu vim para dar algumas notícias, umas boas, outras nem tanto. – e riu sozinho, nervosamente. – A boa é que vocês não têm aula hoje e inclusive terão um ônibus para deixá-los em casa em segurança.

Ele esperou alguns minutos pela empolgação que uma notícia como aquela traria, mas o silêncio só se tornou mais e mais constrangedor fazendo com ele alargasse o sorriso de um jeito que deformou seu rosto.

- A má notícia é que vocês precisaram pegar seus pertences quando chegarem em casa e precisam voltar para o ônibus. É um procedimento de segurança.

Myouga seguiu o olhar do diretor e deparou-se com rostos que não sabiam o que expressar. Os alunos pareciam chocados demais para demonstrar qualquer sentimento, era quase como se não tivessem compreendido o que lhes estava sendo dito, tanto que eles se levantaram de suas mesas apenas quando o professor bateu palmas energeticamente.

- Vamos lá, pessoal, vocês já estão acostumados com esses procedimentos. Pensem que o prédio está em chamas, peguem suas mochilas e me sigam.

Kagome colocou a mochila nas costas e começou a andar como um robô, sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo e percebeu que todos ao seu redor faziam o mesmo. Olhou para o relógio no pulso checando as horas, não era nem mesmo dez horas da manhã o que significava que sua mãe ainda estaria em casa, uma vez que seu turno como enfermeira no hospital começava só as onze. Mordeu o lábio pensando se haveria lugar no tal ônibus para as duas e seu gato. Se precisava mesmo pegar seus pertences Buyo definitivamente não podia ficar para trás.

Seguiu a fila que se formava com todos os alunos da escola e quando deixou o prédio precisou segurar no ombro da pessoa que estava na sua frente.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Myouga lhe lançando um olhar por cima do ombro.

- Acho que sim, só me senti um pouco tonta. – ela disse piscando longamente, tentando se concentrar.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e praguejou mentalmente. Não era hora para se sentir sonolenta, aquele maldito distúrbio não poderia aparecer logo agora. Respirou fundo lutando com as pálpebras que insistiam em pesar sobre seus olhos e continuou marchando em direção aos ônibus que faziam uma fila ainda maior que a de alunos. Mesmo com a tontura que sentia, Kagome percebeu que as ruas estavam cheias dos mesmo ônibus e que não era apenas a escola que estava sendo evacuada, era como se toda a cidade estivesse silenciosamente se deslocando ao mesmo tempo.

- Isso não parece um procedimento de segurança. – ela disse.

Mas Myouga não respondeu e continuou empurrando as pessoas a sua frente para dentro dos ônibus, fazendo com que Kagome tomasse seu lugar e ele próprio ficasse para trás, coordenando a multidão que parecia se multiplicar. Ela sentou no banco de couro seco e desgastado e sentiu o cheiro de ferrugem queimando seu nariz, algo estava errado, algo estava muito errado e tudo o que ela conseguia fazer era olhar pela janela sentindo cada fibra do seu corpo lutando contra a necessidade de fechar os olhos e dormir ali mesmo.

- Eles vão nos levar para os abrigos. – disse a garota que sentou-se ao seu lado. Kagome nunca a tinha visto antes.

- Oi? – ela perguntou, confusa.

- Esses ônibus, esse procedimento de segurança... Eles estão mentindo para nós, - ela disse histérica. – nós estamos indo para os abrigos, eu sei disso!

Kagome virou novamente seus olhos para a janela decidida a ignorar o que aquela garota estava falando. Não queria pensar sobre o significado de tudo aquilo, precisava apenas ficar acordada até chegar em casa, assim que estivesse em segurança ao lado de sua mãe se permitiria pensar. O ônibus começou a andar e a rua parecia estranhamente calma pela janela, as pessoas seguiam suas filas até seus automóveis que partiam em silêncio, deixando a multidão para trás, parecia realmente que tudo não passava de um teste, uma ensaio para algo que poderia hipoteticamente acontecer no futuro. Ela tentou olhar para o céu, buscando por qualquer coisa que pudesse parecer perigosa, mas não encontrou absolutamente nada e contrariando seus instintos que lhe diziam que algo estava incrivelmente errado, ela relaxou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no vidro dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

##

Humanos e yokais não eram inimigos. Pelo menos, essa tinha sido a filosofia que tinha regido a convivência das duas espécies desde os tempos mais remotos. Era apenas normal, compreensível e esperado que os mais fortes, o mais sábios e mais antigos exercessem o controle sobre aqueles que eram fracos, um tanto quanto ignorantes e praticamente recém-nascidos na linha do tempo do mundo, afinal, humanos eram uma aberração, uma raça que tinha surgido ninguém sabia dizer da onde.

Humanos eram insignificantes, limitados, com um tempo de vida tão ínfimo que era o mesmo que um piscar de olhos para um yokai. Eles deveriam agradecer a chance de estarem vivos, deveriam aceitar o que aqueles que lhe deixavam viver decidissem, tinham que servir sem nunca questionar. As histórias eram passadas de pai para filho, antes mesmo de aprender a falar os humanos já sabiam que deveriam obedecer, abaixar a cabeça e aceitar tudo o que lhes era imposto.

Mas anos tinham se passado desde o aparecimento do primeiro humano. Anos tinham se passado e os pais começaram a não ensinar mais seus filhos a temer, mas a confrontar, a lutar e a exigir liberdade. Tinha sido o desejo humano de se libertar que tinha tornado aquele sonho realidade, embora muitos não conseguissem acreditar naquele sonho, para eles era questão de tempo até que tudo voltasse a ser como era talvez ou talvez, ainda pior.

Ninguém compreendia como revoltas humanas tinham sido capazes de criar um acordo com o inatingível líder dos yokais, Inu Taisho. Ninguém compreendia muito bem o que era esse tratado, quanto tempo ele duraria, porquê os yokais tinham aceitado ceder sua histórica liderança a fracos humanos que tinham se rebelado da noite para o dia e começado motins que mais pareciam ataques infantis sem qualquer planejamento evidente. A confusão só se tornou pior quando Inu Taisho morreu, poucos anos depois de dar sua palavra de paz, deixando seu filho em seu lugar como líder.

Os mais céticos viam aquele Tratado de Paz apenas como um brinquedo, um passatempo na vida daqueles entediados yokais que assistiam os anos, as décadas e os séculos passando diante de seus olhos sem nenhuma mudança. Seria divertido ver como os humanos se comportariam se acreditassem que eram iguais, seria interessante ver como aquelas estranhas criaturas se comportariam quando tivessem – ou acreditassem ter – o poder em suas mãos. E como cientistas que possuíam todo o tempo do mundo, os yokais viram anos após anos seus insignificantes companheiros crescerem, viverem, sonharem, morrerem. Eles viram, embora ninguém percebesse, quando os humanos se tornaram descontentes com aquele acordo, quando começaram, pouco a pouco, a ignorar o Tratado de Paz buscando não apenas um papel que lhes dessem direitos, mas uma prova real de que eram livres.

- Você é mesmo inútil.

Kagome soltou um grunhido assustado e abriu os olhos buscando pelo dono daquela voz. Sabia que estava sonhando porque a janela do ônibus não estava mais apoiando sua cabeça e sentia a grama úmida tocando seus pés descalços, sabia também de quem era aquela voz mesmo que desejasse profundamente estar errada.

Sesshoumaru tinha os braços cruzados e a encarava de maneira tão impaciente que parecia prestes a pular em seu pescoço, era nítido pela maneira como ele a olhava que esperava alguma coisa, mas ela sequer conseguia compreender o que estava acontecendo.

- Anda, abra esse portão. – ele disse por entre os dentes.

- Que porta? – e ela pareceu surpresa com a firmeza da sua voz.

Ele girou os olhos e bufou como se a garota fosse uma completa imbecil enquanto acenava com o queixo e apontava para algo que provavelmente estava atrás dela. Kagome girou nos calcanhares sentindo a grama fazer cócegas e quando se deparou com o que ele apontava sentiu seu coração batendo com força no peito. Ela _sabia_ o que era aquilo, cada fibra do seu corpo sabia o que era aquele portão dourado tão reluzente, mesmo assim... Mesmo assim ela não conseguia se lembrar. Ela simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar.

- Você vai abrir isso ou vou ter que arrancar a chave a força? Eu não tenho tempo a perder aqui! – ele disse, seus olhos semicerrados faiscando.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Pare de brincar! – ele gritou perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha. – Você é a única que pode abrir isso, você é uma...

- Hei, garota, eu acho que você precisa descer!

Kagome abriu os olhos e estava novamente no ônibus, a histérica garota que antes gritava ao seu lado agora apenas a cutucava e indicava com a mão o lado de fora.

- Essa só pode ser sua casa, - ela continuou estranhamente calma. – todos nós já descemos.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, desnorteada.

- Não somos mais pacifistas, - ela disse com e Kagome percebeu que aquela calma na verdade, era choque. A garota tinha os olhos vidrados. – alguém decidiu que não somos mais neutros, que somos humanos e devemos ficar ao lado dos humanos nessa loucura toda. Estamos indo para os abrigos, - e ela começou a rir. – como eu disse, estamos indo para os abrigos.

- Higurashi Kagome, - dizia o motorista, olhando para uma lista. – você tem dez minutos, pegue itens de necessidade básica e o que acredita ser de valor.

Ainda tentando assimilar tudo o que estava acontecendo, Kagome pulou a garota ao seu lado e andou pelo ônibus, olhando as outras pessoas que agora agarravam suas bolsas com os mesmos olhos vidrados. Ela desceu e andou em direção a sua casa, ouvindo o motor ainda ligado atrás de si e quando abriu a porta da frente tudo o que conseguiu ver foi o cômodo vazio com a televisão ligada em um canal que não fazia nada alem de chiar.

- Mãe? Buyo? Cadê vocês? – ela perguntou fechando a porta atrás de si.

O barulho da televisão a deixava zonza e ela precisou pegar o controle em cima do sofá e desligar o aparelho. A luz do dia entrava pela janela e Kagome mordeu o lábio enquanto andava pelos cômodos, buscando por sua família.

- Mãe? – ela repetiu. – Você está ai?

Foi o som do guizo de Buyo que entregou onde sua mãe estava, ela franziu o cenho e seguiu o barulho, deparando-se com a porta do banheiro fechada. Ela bateu, mas não ouviu nada em resposta além de um miado longo e logo abriu a porta encontrando sua mãe sentada no chão, ao lado da banheiro, olhando de uma maneira quase maníaca para o nada.

- Mãe, o que você está fazendo? – ela disse correndo até a mulher, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado. – A gente precisa ir embora!

- Vai começar. – ela disse ainda encarando o nada. – Eu sabia que esse dia iria chegar.

- Está tudo bem, eles estão nos levando para um lugar seguro, não há com o que se preocupar.

- Você não entende, não existe lugar seguro!

- Mãe, por favor, vamos embora.

A senhora Higurashi respirou fundo e olhou ao redor, parecendo lentamente acordar do transe em que estava. Ela encarou Kagome por longos segundos e alisou seu rosto, tentando sorrir de uma maneira que parecesse reconfortante.

- Nós não podemos ir, querida, - ela disse simplesmente. – eles não podem te encontrar.

- Quem não pode me encontrar, do que é que você está falando?

- Eu tive um sonho. – ela disse enquanto se levantava e parava em frente ao espelho, arrumando o cabelo curto. – E eu vi tudo. Eu vi tudo o que vai acontecer.

- Mãe, você está me assustando. – disse Kagome ainda ajoelhada, a encarando do chão.

- Ela me disse o que vai acontecer com você. E comigo. E com todos os outros. Ela disse que eu fiz bem em cuidar de você todos esses anos, mas que você precisa voltar para o lugar que pertence. Se formos com essas pessoas agora então tudo estará perdido, não haverá esperança.

- Quem é ela? De quem você está falando?

- Você vai conhecê-la. E você vai obedecê-la, vai ouvi-la como se fosse eu, está bem?

Kagome balançou a cabeça completamente confusa. Precisava voltar para o ônibus, a garota tinha dito, não tinha? Eles não eram mais uma comunidade pacifista, se a guerra realmente explodisse elas não estariam a salvo naquele lugar, elas precisavam ir adiante com os outros. Olhou o relógio de pulso tentando ter idéia de quanto dos 10 minutos já tinham se passado e se surpreendeu ao perceber que já passava de duas da tarde.

- Está certo, - ela disse se levantando determinada. – eu farei o que quiser, mas agora nós precisamos ir. Eu vou pegar as coisas do Buyo, você faça as malas.

A senhora Higurashi a segurou pela mão assim que ela tentou se afastar e só então Kagome percebeu os olhos cheios de lágrimas da mulher, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e a puxou para um abraço longo e emotivo.

- É tarde demais, querida, o nosso tempo aqui acabou.

- Pare de loucura, nada grave está acontecendo, um ônibus está nos esperando para nos levar para um lugar seguro! – disse Kagome tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de sua mãe. – Se recomponha, entrar em pânico não vai ajudar!

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto da mulher.

- Eles o mataram. A guerra vai começar, Kagome, eles o mataram.

Ouvir aquelas palavras fez com que Kagome sentisse náuseas mesmo que não compreendesse o porquê. Ela encarou os olhos sofridos, mas decididos de sua mãe e seu corpo começou a padecer, mas não com o sono que ela costumava sentir, era como se sua alma estivesse sendo sugada para fora do seu corpo. Manter-se em pé parecia difícil demais porque suas pernas não tinham mais forças e sua visão começava a piscar com pontos negros que enevoavam o rosto da senhora Higurashi.

- Sesshoumaru está morto e com ele toda a humanidade que conhecemos.

O som oco do seu corpo caindo de encontro ao chão frio do banheiro ecoou fazendo outra lágrima cair dos olhos de sua mãe antes que ela própria caísse desacordada, fechando os olhos pela última vez, se livrando da maldição que seria estar viva sozinha no mundo que estava por vir.


End file.
